


You Were Meant To Be Ruled

by Desdemona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemona/pseuds/Desdemona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: mind-control Clint/Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Meant To Be Ruled

It starts soft, like fingers strolling up your spine, taking a moment to caress each vertebrae. Feathers up his neck. Catches along the hair on his neck and startles his flesh into little tight bumps of sensation. His body is trying to warn him, he realizes a second before the teasing becomes a tightness in his skull and he doesn’t have any idea when it reached his mind but the grip is there, unmistakably inhuman and _wrong._

He opens his mouth but his lips won’t pull open enough to voice the scream of protest. Instead, he suffers as the tendrils of alien and wrong and agony infiltrate him from the inside out, digging into the crevices of his brain and that softness is nowhere to be seen now, it’s just this shuddering spidery chill, slinking through his mind.

Shoving him out and pushing whatever _it_ is in. He can’t speak, so far beyond words that he doesn’t know what they are anymore or if he ever knew. The chill is overwhelming, edging over him like an encroaching virus, steady, strong and unstoppable. He thinks he shudders.

_What is this?_

Ice is in his blood, overtaking the red of life with the frost of something he can’t name. He opens his eyes and doesn’t remember when he closed them.

He meets dark eyes so empty and glossy that it’s like an opaque mirror and he can see his own eyes. The electric blue is haunting and wrong. So terribly, violently wrong that the words burst through his skull again as the last pieces of him are swallowed by this....this chilly, soulless thing.

_What. Is. This?_

And the dark-eyed creature that looks so much like a human smiles slow and wide and terribly pleased.

“It’s _me._ ”


End file.
